Unsung Hero
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Trauma Center x Big Hero 6. After being knocked during a hero mission, Hank Freebird finds himself captive in the base of two terrorists along with two other men. It starts out as just means of escape, but then soon evolves into more than just saving their own lives. There may be no thanks for what they do... but sometimes the greatest heroes, are the unsung ones.
1. Jail Birds

It was all in the moment. He heard the news and knew he had to be there as soon as he could. Someone had to help out, even if they didn't want him. All that mattered was he could help resolve the problem. Though, what came from it, was something he had never really dealt with before… Being knocked out.

It came on quick, metal of some sort meeting the back of his head and everything spinning before fading to could hear people screaming, but it all faded into he heard voices… two voices to be exact. Voices he didn't recognize.

"Think he's still alive?"

"He has a pulse, and he's breathing, I'm positive he's still alive."

"If you say so, Tadashi."

 _Hm…? Who?_

Hank opened his eyes slowly, finding two found men before him. One with dirty blond hair and green eyes, the other with dark brown hair and eyes to match. The blond looked a little older than the dark haired man but not by much.

"And Captain America awakes." The blond said, grinning a bit. "Glad to see they didn't hit you too hard."

"Lance..." the dark haired man gave him a look.

"What? Just trying to lighten the mood, Tadashi… and for crying out loud he looks like a superhero."

"Um… It's Captain Eagle actually." Hank stated, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "Agh.. that hurt…"

"You got hit hard with carbon fiber armor laced with some iron, I'm not surprised." Lance commented. "Least, that's what I heard."

"Sounded right to me.." Tadashi cringed. "The bruise says it."

"Nothing I can't handle…" Hank murmured, looking around, realizing he was in a cell. "Where am I?"

"Prison." Lance answered, leaning against a wall. "Well… a prison located in a terrorist base not too far from Cumberland under a lake, but that's not important."

"Terrorist… Are they the same ones that…?"

"Yup, not sure why they took your prisoner." Lance narrowed his eyes. "They rarely ever take prisoners."

"Except, y'know, people who tick them off…" Tadashi growled to himself, running a hand through his hair. "Or people they think need to disappear… Which means if they decided that for you… Enjoy what time you got left."

Hank got a bit of a horrified look before calming himself.

"What about you two? What's your case?"

"Eh… I was a bad boy." Lance answered, shrugging. "I need to "re-think" my ideals, according to them, so, they locked me up."

"I refused to rewire a healthcare robot I have to kill. So ,they threw me in here with him… That, and I threatened to go to the authorities…" Tadashi sighed. "Not my brightest move…"

"So, that's our case, least they're decent enough to give us food… and let Tadashi keep his bot to take care of us."

Hank looked around.

"I… don't see a robot."

Tadashi pointed to a red case up against the wall that looked like it had a little face on it. "Watch and learn… OW!"

In an instant, the case opened and a white poofy robot appeared. It blinked a few times before stepping out, waddling over to Tadashi.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem, Tadashi?"

Tadashi smiled shaking his head. "Nothing-Actually wait… Scan our new friend here." He nodded to Hank. "They got him pretty good with the armor."

The robot nodded, waddling over to Hank. He made a circular motion with his hand.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I will scan you for injuries."

Hank looked at Baymax, perplexed as he did his scan.

 _I've never seen anything like this… almost reminds me of RONI with the way it talks._

"Scan complete, you have suffered a small concussion and have abrasions on your arms and head. I recommend an antibiotic spray for the abrasions." Baymax got right to work, applying the spray to the injuries. "As for the concussion, avoid any further head injuries if possible."

"Incredible…" Hank murmured, looking to Tadashi. "You made him?"

Tadashi grinned. "Yep with my own two hands…. And 84 practice runs. Baymax is the world's first portable robotic medical aid."

"I'm impressed…" Hank looked Baymax over again. "Heh… Resurgam could use something like him."

"THAT hospital?" Lance asked surprised. "The hospital that found the cure for the Rosalia Virus? You have connections there?"

"Erm…. sort of. I have a friend who works there." _Ugh… Almost forgot. Not Hank Freebird right now…_

Tadashi nodded. "Got ya… I'm hoping to get him mass produced, my brother has a small robotics company he's started but… Eh he wants to see Baymax actually working more than a few times before he puts his printers into overdrive… You get shocked by a robot two times and he judges you forever…"

Baymax seemed to deflate a little. "I apologized."

Lance shook his head. "Fun times with brothers… Gotta love it."

Hank chuckled. "I see… all this chat and I don't know your names."

"Lance Wylie." Lance answered. "Not much to say about myself other than I can sew and build armor."

"Tadashi Hamada…. SFIT graduate and father of two." Tadashi sighed a little. "Gosh I miss them."

 _I understand that feeling…_ Hank sighed, empathizing with him. _Claire…. Graham… They're probably worried…_

"Sorry, Tadashi… but I don't know if we're ever getting out of here… That'll take a miracle."

"Hey! Captain Eagle!"

All four looked to see guards standing at the door, armed with guns.

"Time's up for you now that you're awake." A guard said. He looked to Tadashi and Lance. "Changed your minds yet, boys?"

"Bite me." Lance growled.

Tadashi glared. "I'd rather die."

"Oh, we'd gladly shoot you but, saving our bullets for the brute." The guards made their way into the cell, grabbing Hank by his arms, lifting him up. "Take him the point blank room. The bosses said to have him full of holes and no chance of survival."

"Yes sir." the two guards said.

Hank went with them quietly. Soon as he was out the door… he acted. He threw the two guards holding him into a wall with ease, knocking their leader out with a hard punch to the back of his remaining one tried shooting him, but Hank was too quick for him. He was knocked out in seconds, falling to the floor.

Hank snorted a little before relaxing, looking to Tadashi and Lance who had their mouths hanging open.

"What…?"

"Did… They get the Hulk or something?" Tadashi asked, shocked. _Remind me not to get on this guy's bad side!_

"I've never seen anything like that out of the movies!" Lance exclaimed. "You radioactive or something?"

"He is not." Baymax chimed. "My scans says he quite the muscle mass though."

Hank shook his head. "I just practice, now… You want to get out of here or not?"

"You took them out easy but they're human." Tadashi pointed to his ankles showing there was chains on them, linking him and Lance both to the wall. "Now unless you can tear through steel-"

Hank walked over, grabbing onto Tadashi's cuff from both ends… ripping it in two before doing the same to Lance's.

"There."

Lance was just dumbfounded.

"What the….?"

Tadashi got up dusting himself off. "Alright, I definitely owe my friend from college an apology to saying superheroes don't exist…."

"You mean Fred?" Lance got up. "That comic book nerd?"

"That comic book nerd who also is mega rich so yeah…"

"I'm guessing you two had a lot of time to chat…" Hank commented.

"Yeah, basically know everything about each other… gotta fight cabin fever somehow."

"Yeah, talking to the voices inside your head gets old after awhile." Tadashi shrugged before looking to Baymax. "Go ahead and get packed up. We're satisfied with our care."

Baymax nodded, deflating back into case, rolling up beside Tadashi.

"Well…" Lance looked to Hank. "Shall we get rolling?"

Hank nodded. "We shall."


	2. Detour

"I forgot how labyrinth like this place is." Lance whispered as they walked down the halls, him, Tadashi and Baymax keeping behind Hank. "No wonder guards had to escort me everywhere."

"You worked for them?" Hank asked, getting a suspicious look.

"Not by choice." Lance quickly answered. "They… have their ways of tricking people into doing things… and in my case, I found out and well… the rest is history."

"They promised I'd get to test out Baymax in actual treatments…" Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "They didn't tell me they wanted to use him for evil… And of course, they wanted more too… I refused and got myself a shared room with one view… Bars."

"I see…" Hank gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry you got roped into something like this."

"It's my own fault. Needed a job badly and well… didn't read the fine print." Lance sighed. "Just wanted to help my brother with raising his son."

Tadashi squeezed Lance's shoulder. "Hey, we had good intentions… They just wanted to corrupt that… They… They can't keep us here forever… Not after this…"

"I promise I'll get you both out of here and back to your families…" Hank got a determined look. "It's my job to help others."

Lance smiled. "Thanks, Cap…"

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah… Thank you." _Just wait for me Akio… I'll be home soon…_

"I'm tired of waiting, Drake. When are going to attack, huh?"

The three went silent, hearing the voice, hearing it come from another room. Lance snuck over to the door, peeking his head in. He recognized the men who were talking.

 _Drake and Carter… Murder and Hitman… my old "bosses…"_

"Patience, Carter, all in good time." Drake grinned. "Just need to be sure everything is ready so Cumberland won't have ways to stop us, especially Resurgam."

Hank got a worried look hearing this.

 _I don't like the sound of that…_

"The chemicals are ready though." Carter smirked. "Heh… If they thought Rosalia was bad… They won't know what hit them when we spread out little disease around. They'll begging for mercy."

"Which is what we want… and then after we're done with Cumberland… we'll move on to the areas where Caduceus has branches…" Drake got a gleeful look in his eyes. "One of the best ways to control the world… is through those who can heal the sick… It will be quite the sight."

Lance stumbled away from the door, a silent gasp escaping his mouth. "Oh my gosh.."

Tadashi's eyes were wide in horror. "Take out the doctors… That was their plan…"

"Use them as tools…" Lance brought a hand to his head. "This is horrible…"

Hank's hands were clenched into fists… This was more than escaping now for him. He decided he heard enough, and started walking again.

"Cap?" Lance looked to him. "Where ya going?"

"I'm gonna find where ever they have those chemicals and I'm going to stop them." Hank narrowed his eyes. "I can't let them get away with this."

"Cap, if they catch us they might decide to just hit us with it too!" Tadashi hurried after. "At least let us help!"

Hank stopped in his tracks, looking at the two before nodding. "I'll take any help I can get… and I'm willing to take the risks that will be thrown at me. Someone has to help."

"Then that someone will be all of us." Tadashi looked to Lance. "Well, Lancelot? Up for living up to that knight name?"

Lance grinned. "Yeah… Though, first, we're gonna need some upgrades." Lance looked around the hallways, making a note of where they were before he got a knowing look in his eyes. "And I know where we can get some."

Tadashi rubbed his hands together. "I like where this is going."

"Follow me."

Lance lead the way through some hallways before coming to a room that had a few 3D printers and materials lying around.

"Ah, perfect, we should be able to make some equipment here." Lance looked around, grabbing a tablet. "Just need to be sure no eyes are looking in-"

CRACK!

Lance looked to see Hank had crushed one of the security cameras and was already taking care of the rest of them.

"... Well, that works." Tadashi blinked.

"Indeed." Lance sat down, getting right to drawing out armor. "Let's see… carbon fiber works perfect… mix in some other metals and that should help with bullets…" He lifted up the tablet, snapping a photo of Hank and Tadashi. "... OW!"

Baymax came out of his luggage.

"Yes?"

Lance quickly snapped a photo. "Just needed something." he said, getting to work.

Baymax blinked, looking over to Tadashi confused.

Tadashi shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm not the armor king."

"But you are the programming king." Lance nodded over to a computer. "Get some hacking done and see if you can locate the room where the chemicals are and find out how we can get rid of them. After that… I know you didn't want to, but get some self defense moves installed into Baymax."

Tadashi nodded giving a salute. "Desperate times…" He murmured as he got to work his fingers flying over the keys eyes narrowed. "My brother would be rolling his eyes at the irony… All my years of dragging him out of bot fights and that's exactly what I'll be programming mine to do…Karma."

"It happens." Lance looked to Hank. "Keep watch."

Hank nodded. "Noted."

"Alright…"

Lance and Tadashi got into their work zones, working as fast and efficiently as they could. Hank sat in silence, just thinking about everything. What was going on… and about home too… He couldn't help but think of his friends and family.

 _I have to stop this… if I don't they'll get hurt… I'm not gonna let that happen to them… or anyone… I swear I'll stop this from happening… WE'LL stop this from happening._

oooooo

"Okay! I got all the armors printed." Lance grinned. "Time to suit up. Is the new chip for Baymax ready, Tadashi?"

Tadashi smirked holding up a red chip. "Darn right it is. Those jerks won't know what hit 'em." He looked to Baymax. "C'mere."

Baymax waddled over as Tadashi inserted the chip. The robot's optics widened as he downloaded the new information. "I fail to see how Karate makes me a better healthcare companion."

"In the immortal words of Hiro… "I fail to see how you fail to see that it's awesome."

Lance chuckled, slipping into his own armor that was red with blue highlights. "Perfect…" And for you Tadashi. He brought Tadashi over a set of armor that was purple with red highlights.

"Thanks Lancelot." Tadashi smirked before getting into his armor moving experimentally. "Yes… This shall work nicely."

"And for Cap." Lance presented him blue armor with gold highlights.. and had his crest on the center of the chest piece. Hank looked at Lance surprised.

"What? I thought you'd like something like your old outfit." Lance grinned. "Just… thought you'd prefer that."

Hank smiled. "Thanks…" He quickly slipped it on, happy to see it was a perfect fit. "This will work just nicely."

"And finally Baymax's…. I'm gonna need some help."

Baymax deflated a little. "Oh no…"

Tadashi patted his robot's arm. "I'll get you a pediatric rotation to make it up to ya."

"I would like that…"

Lance nodded. "Cap… hold him down."

Hank grabbed on to Baymax as Lance got to work with Tadashi, both having a bit of a hard time getting the armor pieces on to Baymax.

 _This is probably one of the weirdest things I've ever had to help assist with…_

"Y'know, some days I'm REALLY regretting the squishy design!"

"It works for what it needs to be for! Just not this!"

Finally after some struggle Baymax was fully armored in a suit that was red with purple highlights… and seemed taller now… almost taller than Hank at that.

"Tada!" Lance said, giving a presenting gesture to Baymax.

Tadashi grinned giving a nod. "I approve… Baymax, you look sick!"

"I can not be sick… I am a robot." Baymax blinked, seeming confused.

Tadashi held up his hands in a "relax" gesture. "Hey, just an expression. It means something's cool or awesome…. And this is pretty sick!"

"Noted, added to my data banks."

"Now, that's taken care of, our next stop is the chemical room. Did you find it?" Lance asked.

"Yep, it's on the south side, near the end of the base. It's in a sealed off room since they can't afford to have them get out." Tadashi smirked. "And they're highly flammable~"

"Alright, burning it is." Lance smirked, looking to Hank. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's go then."


	3. Light 'em up!

"I guess we underestimated them… Didn't we, Carter?" Drake asked as stood in his hiding place.. disappointed, yet smiling at the fact. "I didn't expect Captain Eagle to be so strong… but Tadashi and Lance forget we aren't as ill prepared as they may think."

"Indeed… Wasn't hard to tell that someone was looking into our info… it was more obvious when the footage of the printer room went black… Hate the fact we have to put our chemicals to waste." Carter sighed. "We worked so hard."

"We can make new ones… besides… they probably know too much… Better to eliminate the threat to our plans than let it wander free."

oooooo

They came up on sealed metal doors, determined looks in their eyes.

"Here we are…" Lance whispered. "... Almost feels unreal…"

"Not having seconds thoughts, are you?" Hank asked.

"No… just… a little uneasy is all…"

"Your heart rate has increased dramatically." Baymax added. Tadashi elbowed his robot.

"Not right now, big guy… We'll be just fine."

Lance nodded. "Right… Cap… Baymax… get us in."

Baymax and Hank nodded, both raising a fist, hitting the doors with all they had, knocking them wide open.

"Alright, let's do this." Lance said, walking into the room, looking at the containers. "Dang these suckers are huge…"

Tadashi nodded, looking for a way to ignite them. "And these things are gonna light up like a Christmas tree when we get rid of 'em… Once they start burning the pathogens are nullified-"

Beep beep beep.

Hank's ears perked up to the sound… he knew that sound anywhere.

"LANCE! TADASHI! GET DOWN!"

Hank tackled Lance to the ground, Baymax doing the same for Tadashi as some explosives went off, setting the room a blaze in an instant.. Lance was wide eyed with fear, looking up at Hank and the rest of the room.

"W-What the…?"

"We had feeling you would come here."

The group looked to the voice, seeing Drake among the flames, smirking at them.

"Drake…" Lance muttered.

"Guess you two are just not easily swayed…" Drake looked to Hank. "And you're not easily killed…"

Hank growled a little, getting a defensive stance. "What do you want?"

"For you four to die…" Drake took note of Baymax's appearance. "Oh, now you make him a weapon? Aren't you just confusing, Tadashi Hamada."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Self defense is different from murder… I refuse to murder anyone… Deal with it."

"Very well… Hitman… Do me a favor and take care of Lancelot."

"Right away, Murder."

There was the click of a gun heard as Lance looked behind him to see Carter with a gun aimed at him.

"Sweet dreams!" he said, taking aim.

"NO!" Hank charged at him, tackling him.. the gun still going off… the bullet hitting Lance's right leg.

"AGGH!" Lance fell to the ground, gripping his leg in pain.

"LANCE!"

Tadashi and Baymax hurried to his side, Baymax lifting him up as Tadashi got in front. "Grr…. That's it… Baymax… Give 'em to me… Make 'em pay!"

Baymax shook his head.

"Tadashi, my protocol requires me not to harm another human being… My goal is to protect… not destroy."

"Heh… Your robot doesn't have the wits to kill…" Carter laughed. "How amusing."

Hank lifted Carter up by the collar of his shirt, glaring into his eyes.

"Why… Why do people like you do this?! It's wrong!"

Carter just grinned back at him. "Quite simple, greed, power, control, attention at times, surely you should know these simple reasons, Captain." He took note of the look in Hank's eyes. "Look at you.. I see rage burning in those eyes of yours… I see the need to kill." He laughed at him. "Go ahead… take the shot… If you have the guts!"

WHAM!

Carter was sent flying into one of the walls, a loud crack being heard along with the wham before he slumped to the floor unconscious. Hank just stood where he was, glaring at the man.

Tadashi cringed before he went to Hank's side looking at the man. "I'd say he's down for the count… Probably broke his back."

Hank nodded. "Most likely…" He looked to where Drake was, seeing him gone now. "... Some loyalty he has to his friend."

"Then I guess that's our job now… I won't leave someone to die… Even if they're a grade A jerk… We could just dump him at the hospital… FAR away from Lance…"

"Both are in need of treatment… We'll take Carter to another hospital first… Then I know where we are taking Lance so he can get treated."

Tadashi nodded before making his way back to Baymax, going around and getting onto the robot's back as his gloves and kneepads stuck to magnets on him. "Ready to go then. Baymax, keep watch over their vitals, okay?"

"Of course."

Hank lifted Carter into his arms, leading the way out.

"Guess it's time to test out those wings Lance mentioned, huh?"

Tadashi nodded. "Baymax, wings."

Two long red wings slid out of Baymax's back. "Thrust!"

Baymax took to the sky as soon they got to the entrance, Hank following right after him with wings of his own that were gold in color.

"Follow my lead!" Hank called out, leading the way to Cumberland.

He looked back, seeing steam coming off the lake that was most likely being caused by the fire going on below. He shook that from his head, knowing there were more important things to tend to.

 _I'll worry about the other terror later…_

oooooo

It was one of the more quiet nights at Resurgam. Not as many emergencies, but enough to keep the doctors busy. Though it was an odd day. Hank had been missing all day and it was unlike him either without even leaving a note. Claire had come to the hospital with her son out of worry, wondering if anyone knew where her husband was.

"You have no idea where he is at all?" Claire asked Gabe.

"He hasn't been answering his phone. It's like he just dropped off…" Gabe rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure he'll turn up, maybe he just forgot his phone or something."

"CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!?"

Both turned to the noise to see a young man with dark hair and odd armor rushing into the hospital, another man who was dressed similarly in his arms who was bleeding heavily from his leg.

"What in the-!?" Gabe rushed over looking the young man over. "Geeze… Gunshot wound… EMMA! GET A GURNEY OVER HERE STAT!"

"Right away, Dr. Cunningham!" Emma answered, doing so.

Claire covered Graham's eyes.

"What's going on, Mama?"

"Something you don't need to see dear, trust me."

"What's his story?" Gabe asked as he took the man's vitals. "What's with the armor?"

"His name is Lance Wylie, he was shot by some strangers while testing out equipment with me and some friends. I don't know who they were, they just came out of nowhere." The man started, helping Gabe with writing down some of the vitals he said a loud.

Gabe raised an eyebrow noticing this. "You a doctor kid?"

"Intern to be. My name is Tadashi Hamada."

He nodded. "Got it… Glad for the help…" He went back to examining Lance, getting worried as he saw more of the damage. "Just great… When our orthopedic specialist is gone THIS happens… Hank I am so gonna whack you-"

"What's going on?"

Hank walked in, acting surprised when he saw Lance and hurried over.

"This guy was brought in, gunshot wound to the leg… Vitals are going nuts… He's losing a lot of blood, fast. Name's Lance Wylie." Gabe replied. "Think his best bet is surgery to get it out and repair any damage. Your thoughts?"

"Agreed, I'll perform the operation. It most likely hit the bones, order an x-ray so I know where to cut."

"Right away, big guy." Gabe said, shouting orders as Lance was wheeled off. Tadashi was looking at Hank, giving an odd look.

Hank looked to him.

"What?"

"Your voice… Sounds really familiar… Have we met somewhere before?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Hank answered, walking after the group.

Tadashi sighed a bit. "Please take care of him! He has a brother and a nephew waiting!" He called after.

Claire walked over to Tadashi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hank will fix him right up, he's a good doctor… and we'll make sure to contact Lance's family too."

Graham looked at Tadashi, awestruck.

"Mama! He looks like a superhero!"

He got a sheepish look. "Ehehe… Just an intern kiddo… And thank you, Miss…" He reached into a compartment on his armor, offering Graham a lollipop. "Here…" _Had to take all of Baymax's out when upgrading him… I'll be finding these things for weeks._

Graham gasped, taking it. "Thank you Mister!"

Tadashi smiled patting his head. "Anytime kiddo."

Claire giggled. "Such a gentlemen."

Graham giggled. "Like Papa! Gentlemen and like a superhero!"

"I just try to do the right thing… Try to be a good example… I got a family of my own... Two little ones." _And I really need to call home once this thing with Lance is sorted out… Oh Akio is probably ready to call in the Marines at this rate…_

"You look worried…" Claire frowned. "Do you need to contact your family? There's a phone here you can use if you don't have one on you."

Tadashi frowned giving a nod. "Yeah… Thanks. Please excuse me for a moment." He replied before heading to the phone, taking off his helmet as he dialed his house.

 _Please pick up… Please be home still…_

"Hewwo?" said a voice of a young boy.

Tadashi smiled relief filling him. "Hey Deki… It's Daddy."

There was a gasp heard before the boy shouted away from the phone.

"MAMA! DADA'S ON THE PHONE!"

It was a few moments before another voice was heard.

"Dashi?!"

"Hey Akio… Yeah, it's me. I am SO sorry for going missing just… It's a long story."

"Oh thank heavens, it's you!" Akio cried a bit, tears of joy. "Where are you? We'll come to you."

"I'm at Resurgam First Care, but I can't leave for a bit… Friend of mine got hurt and he's in the OR right now… I wanna make sure he's okay…"

"Alright… I'll make my way over then with the twins… Oh, Tadashi it's so good to hear your voice… and Hiro's been so worried."

Tadashi felt a pang of guilt. "I really didn't mean for this to happen… You guys can give me a hard time for a whole year if need be… I'll even let Hiro sick Megabot on me."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I'll bring him over too… I'll see you when I get there… Love you Dashi… so much…"

"Love you too Aiko… Bye…"

Tadashi hung up sighing.

 _Just hope it's smooth sailing from here…_


	4. All is Well

"Lancelot? Hey… with us bro?"

Lance opened his eyes slowly… which sooned widened when he saw his brother was sitting right next to a bed he was on, his son right beside him.

"C-Cole…? Royden…?"

"Yeah, it's us, bro. We came as soon as they called us. I know you're one to find trouble, but this is a bit much."

"Yeah, yeah, I know... " Lance yawned a little as he forced himself to sit up slowly. "Thanks for coming guys…"

"Hey, anytime bro, 'sides, Royden missed ya. Didn't ya buddy?"

Royden nodded. "Very much!"

Lance smiled warmly, extending his arms to his nephew. "C'mere Roy!"

Royden laughed, hugging his uncle. "Uncle Lancey!"

Lance hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair. "Royden the king of comics!"

"Yeah!"

Hank watched in silence from the doorway, smiling warmly at the sight before walking in.

"Glad to see you up."

Lance looked up smiling. "Yeah, woke up a few minutes ago..." He glanced at Hank's name tag. "Thank you, Dr. Freebird."

Hank nodded. "Of course… You will be here for a bit till you fully recover, but we were able to save your leg from any major damage."

Lance sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't move around my workspace…"

"Yeah, that wouldn't fly for your work Lancey…" Cole squeezed his shoulder. "But, you'll be just fine… just need to take it easy for a bit."

Lance gave a nod holding his nephew a little tighter. A thought came to him as he looked to Hank. "Um was there a young man around my age around when I got here? Dark hair, brown eyes?"

"You must mean Tadashi, he's here."

"Is… Is he okay?"

"Yes… though that might be debatable-"

"DADA!"

THUD!

"GACK! I'M GONNA DIE OF CHIBIS!" Tadashi was heard yelling.

Hank got a wheelchair for Lance, helping him onto it, Royden sitting on his lap.

"I think we both need to see this."

Hank wheeled him out Cole following behind. They found Tadashi pinned to the floor by a little boy and girl who looked the same age, both hugging him tightly, giggling.

"Dada!" they cheered.

Tadashi chuckled hugging them back. "Oh Hideki… Akemi…" He kissed their heads sighing in joy. "So glad to see you!"

Lance smiled softly at the sight. "His world right there."

"They missed you Tadashi…"

A young woman with long blond hair appeared, smiling warmly at him as she made her way over.

Tadashi looked to her smiling brightly. "Akio!" He got up holding the twins in his arms. "It feels like it's been forever…"

"I can agree… Oh, Dashi." Akio kissed his cheek, bringing her arms around him and their children.

Tadashi kissed hers, a few tears escaping. "Love you so much…"

Hideki looked up at his parents. "Dada…? Did you miss Unca Hiwo?"

"Hiro… Oh very much…"

"Good, because I'd be so wounded if ya didn't. Because I lost my head worrying about you."

Down the hallway, Hiro could be seen, his arms crossed.. a relieved look on his face as he beheld his brother.

Tadashi smiled at his brother before handing his children over to Akio, going to him. "Well, looks like your girlfriend screwed it back on, or I'd be worried of you dropping it, bonehead."

Hiro chuckled before throwing his arms around his brother. "You nerd!"

Tadashi laughed hugging his younger brother. "You know you love me, Nerd Prince!"

Akio shook her head, giggling. "All is right in the world."

The twins cuddled up to their mother. "Dada's back!"

"Unca Hiwo's happy again!"

"Yep… all is well."

Hank chuckled, watching everything unfold.

"You hear the news?"

 _Hm?_

Hank took note of Emma who was talking to Darnell as they passed by.

"Yeah, some criminal was caught after being left at a hospital to treated. On top of that, the guy who left him there, it was speculated to be Captain Eagle." Darnell answered. "It's just almost unbelievable… Either way, least the crook got caught. He was a terrorist I believe."

"Yep… Heh, gotta hand it to Captain Eagle this time… He did a good job."

 _Good…. Carter was taken care of then…_ Hank sighed in relief. _Thank goodness…_

"That reminds me Royden…" Lance looked down at his nephew with a grin. "I have a story to tell you…"

Royden looked back up at him wonder. "A story?"

"Mm-hm… A story about a hero… One not many people know… But he still fights for what's right…. Even if there's a chance of getting hurt, as long as he'll be able to help he'll always try… You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because my dear nephew…. Sometimes the best hero…" Lance looked to Hank who was heading off. He smiled a bit, chuckling. "Is the Unsung Hero."

 **The End**


End file.
